


A Real Quick Note My Dudes (Spoiler Alert: No More Despair Days for y'all)

by orphan_account



Series: Despair Days [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I just don't have motivation anymore, also since I'm not focusing on DR anymore my profile pic will now be a meme, because I like to focus on what truly matters, sorry I know this is rly disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like I said I know this is probably really disappointing for the (extremely) few people that have followed this, but I just don't have the passion for it that I did at the beginning.





	A Real Quick Note My Dudes (Spoiler Alert: No More Despair Days for y'all)

So I'm just gonna get straight to the point- I don't have the motivation to continue Despair Days anymore. I'm not really into Danganronpa currently as I was before, and I honestly didn't really have a set-out plan for the story, anyways. Like, I knew the basics of how it was gonna go, but I had no idea how I'd handle certain plot points. Still, I have to admit, it was a really good experience for me to judge my writing! I know that's probably a lot to say after only three chapters without any actual story involved, but hey, it's the little things that count. So yeah. Thank you for putting up with my mediocre, teenager writing skills, though!

**Author's Note:**

> ssoooo yeah.  
> I really just am not as into Danganronpa anymore, and I'd feel so much worse if I just abandoned this without telling y'all. I know essentially no one was following this (like 3 people) but I still feel bad to let you down, y'know?  
> But yeah. I will probably write for other fandoms soon, though (oh boy a new hyperfixation!!!) so yeah. Thanks for attempting to follow this, though, it was honestly really encouraging for me for my abilities as a writer! I hope you're not too disappointed.


End file.
